Soneach: No More Damsel In Distress
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: Sonic has told Peach that he's sick of tired of saving her too many times. This hurts Peach, but then decides to become a new person. She had enough of being the Damsel in Distress. Short Soneach story.


Sonic is sick of tired of rescuing Peach from Bowser, since Mario gave up on rescuing her, other villains or danger. Just like Mario, Sonic had enough of this.

"THAT'S IT! Princess Peach, I am never going to rescue you again! I'll just leave you there, like I want you dead! Next time, LEARN SOME SELF DEFENSE!" Sonic yells at her in anger. All of his cousins were shocked. How could he say that to a poor little princess? Peach was in tears. She then slaps him.

"YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME?! I THOUGHT YOU'RE THE HERO! I HATE YOU, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Peach screams in her Rage Vibe, she then runs away.

Sonic's cousins gave him a beat up for only a minute; he was bruised up.

"You jerk! Why would you say that to her?!" Celeste yelled in anger.

"Peach is our best friend! You mustn't treat her that badly!" Gospel yelled.

"Some hero you are! You're more of a bad guy!" Chase screamed at him.

"You're so stupid, cousin! Peach is not faster than you to save her life! It's not her fault that she gets captured all the time!" Adrian said.

"We're not calling you 'cousin' anymore, Sonic! You hurt Peach's feelings! And now you just said that you want her dead?!" Solara screamed with sad tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe you're such a heartless hero! Think about what you done, Sonic!" Aline said.

They all left him alone; Sonic felt guilty for what he had done.

"Oh well, Peach will come chasing me again." Sonic just shrugs and sped off.

* * *

 **3 days later**

Sonic was looking everywhere for Peach; she had not shown up to chase him. Just then, he spots a pink figure beating up a green figure. The green one was beaten up, and injured really badly.

"Don't ever call me babe, you disgusting perv!" a blond human said coldly: it was Peach.

Peach had a new look: she was wearing her Mario Strikers outfit, plus black tribe tattoos on her arms. She also no longer wears her gold crown.

"Peach? Is that you?" Sonic was speechless as she glares at him coldly.

"Hmph!" Peach turns away from him and walks away. Sonic runs up to her.

"Peachy! Wait!"

"WHAT. IS. IT. HEDGEHOG?!" Peach grits her teeth. She glared at him.

"Um… why aren't you chasing me anymore?" Sonic asked stupidly. Peach rolls her eyes.

"I don't want to answer." Peach said darkly with a bad attitude.

"Okay….uh, I like your tattoos. Are those real?"

"Yes, they're real, doofus. I got them yesterday. Pretty painful, but I got used to it."

"Hi there, babe." Scourge said in a flirty tone. Sonic got in front of Peach.

"Stay away from her, Scourge!" Sonic snarled at him.

"Get out of my way, Sonic!" Peach yelled at him.

"Bu-but-"

"Shut up! You said you don't like saving me! You wanted me dead! Since I've finally learned some self defense, I don't need your savings anymore!" Peach hissed angrily. She shoved him aside.

"And right now, I am not going to be the damsel in distress ever again! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Peach activates her Rage Vibe; a huge flame surrounds her, and she had flames in her eyes.

"Ah, hell no!" Scourge was getting scared at this. Mad Peach was stomping towards Scourge, causing earthquakes in each step she does. She gets even mad, which made her flames erupt violently.

"W-w-what a-a-are y-you…." Scourge stammers in fear, backing away from the angry human princess.

"HERE'S YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" Peach yelled angrily. She was so mad that her voice was distorted.

As we look away; all we can hear is punching, kicking, and banging going on. One minute later, it stops. Sonic saw the whole thing; he never saw Peach so mad like many other times. How can Peach become so violent when she explodes in anger? She then turns back to normal, leaving the beaten up Scourge on the ground.

"Hmph, weakling." Peach huffs.

"Peach! Wait a minute!" Sonic got in front of her.

"What do you bloody hell want, idiot?" Peach hissed coldly.

"What happened to the Princess Peach that is sweet, kind, and cute?"

"Do you even remember what you said to me three days ago?"

"I…I…"

"You said: 'Peach, I am never going to rescue you again! I'll just leave you there, like I want you dead! Next time, learn some self defense,' that's what you said to me. Well, the Princess Peach you know is dead, this is the new me." Peach snarled angrily.

"Peach…I….I didn't mean to say that to you. I was just in a bad mood. I don't know what came over me." Sonic said in regret.

"Well, it's your fault now. I got tattoos, and new clothes. Are you happy that I'm not the Princess Peach girl that gets kidnapped all the time?" Peach growls at him.

"Peach, please. I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I can feel the pain and regret all over me now." Sonic begs. Peach saw this in his eyes, he was serious.

"Fine, I forgive you. But in one condition."

"What?"

"If you ever say those hurtful words to me, I'm never talking to you again, got it?!" Peach said coldly. Sonic gulps nervously.

"Okay, I won't ever do that again. I promise." Sonic said as he hugs her tightly.

"All right, you're hugging me too tight!" Peach struggles. He released her from the hug.

"Sorry, Peachy. I kinda like your tattoos. It made you look tough and strong for a girl." Sonic winks at her.

"Really? But it's going to stay like this forever." Peach said sadly.

"I liked it on you. What do ya say I take you on a date?" Sonic grins.

"Oh a date? With you?" Peach was speechless.

"Of course, and I also love you with all my heart, Peachy." Sonic said sweetly.

"Oh, I love you too, Sonikku!" Peach said in tears, happily.

Sonic and Peach kissed each other in the lips.

 **The End**


End file.
